Naruto Interviews
by LuckyLeafGirl
Summary: Ok!  This story is ALL ABOUT YOU FANS!  It can't continue without you guys!  Naruto and the teams travel to America to find the fanfiction Naruto club that's you!  Now all that's left is for them to answer YOUR questions!  PLEASE REVIEW!


**This story I have just recently thought of, but I guess it wouldn't be considered much of a story anyways! Very Important: READ BOTTOM WRITING OF STORY FOR DETAILS!!! DO NOT FORGET!!! Ok then! Now that I have that settled in, on with the story!**

The air was thick. There was nothing but darkness surrounding them. They didn't even know where they were. The only thing that the young, 12 ninjas knew was that they were lost in the other world known as America.

This is where our hero (I know: CHEESY!), Uzumaki Naruto, is found looking around the late streets of an American city. Oh, and boy was he pissed! Tsunade had not only set all the ninjas up, but now she ACTUALLY expects them to take good care of themselves on their own! Naruto's fists curled up as he watched yet another car zoom by the sidewalk they were all standing on. Water from a nearby puddle on the street splashed over him, making his spiky blonde hair now fall down. Not like he cared. His once blue, shimmering eyes were now as dull as the black sky. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his arm. Naruto turned around to find his girlfriend responsible.

"Everyone else found some club nearby and went inside. It was the only option; it looks like it's starting to rain," she explained. Naruto looked up at the sky and noticed a raindrop fall ontop of his nose. He then directed his attention back to the girl standing in front of him. "You coming?"

Naruto grinned. "Guess I have no choice huh, Sakura-chan?" Sakura's green eyes sparkled with delight before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the club. Naruto loved it when her eyes would shimmer like that when she's excited. That's one of the things that attracts him to her. He watched as the pink haired kunochi swung him threw the club doors and into what seemed like a new world.

Everything inside the club was full of life. Lights, music, dancing. It seemed like almost anything was allowed. Sakura started to burst out laughing. Naruto looked at her confused. She just turned his head and pointed towards the dance floor. The moment he saw IT, Naruto's eyes grew twice as big. There...in the center of the dancing...was Lee...TRYING to dance. Naruto started laughing too once Lee tried doing the disco. Everyone in the club, however, was encouraging him to continue. Naruto and Sakura joined in with the chanting. "Go Le-e! Go Le-e! Go Le-e!"

Naruto ran off towards Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji while Sakura walked over to the girls. "Hey guys!" Naruto called out. Kiba turned to Naruto, a grin on his face. "Have you seen IT?!" "Just did!" They both started laughing again. Even Neji couldn't help but smile. Chouji and Sasuke walked over (no, this IS after the timeskip! Naruto just managed to bring Sasuke back! Geez!). "Did you-" "WE JUST DID!" All the boys started laughing again, when Naruto stopped them as he stared at something across the room.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked, rather annoyed that Naruto was the one RUINING their fun. He pointed to a door across the club. "They have appartments in here???" Naruto asked. Sasuke bonked him on the head. "No you idiot! That's for OTHER clubs. Special meetings I think." Naruto couldn't help but grin. Chouji stopped eating his bag of potato chips and looked worried. "Wait Naruto! You're not thinking-" "It WOULD be great research on Americans..." Naruto interupted. Shikamaru sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt..." The boys walked over towards the door. Neji was about to quietly open it when a hand suddenly came up and slapped his away.

Neji looked up. The others were surprised that they didn't see it before. Tenten stood in front of the door protectivly. Ino, Hinata and Sakura stood by her for support. "What do YOU think you're doing?" she asked. Neji was about to answer before Naruto pushed him out of the way. "Stuff! Got a problem?" This time, it was Sakura's turn to push Tenten out of the way. "Actually, we do! This room is for a private meeting for a private club! It's none of our business!" Sakura crossed her arms over her chest. Naruto bent down to her height. "Step aside, little lady. This is man business." "MAN BUSINESS? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"

Before Sakura could continue, Shino walked over to the group with Lee. Apparently Lee had had two too many drinks! He was dropping all over the place! Shino looked towards everyone. "Well, are we going?" "YOU PLANED THIS?!" Sakura stated this rather than question it. "Hold on a sec." Naruto said. In the blink of an eye, Sakura was slung over Naruto's shoulder, leaving the doorway free of passing in. "Now we can go!" he declared. Sakura sighed, admiting defeat. Naruto grinned up at her. She just replied by bonking his head. Hard! He put her back down when the others started walking in. The couple walked in when Naruto noticed a sign and stopped Sakura.

"What?" she asked. He pointed to the sign. Sakura bent down and read it. "Naruto Fanfiction Fan Club. What?" Sakura stood back up, confused. Naruto jumped in the air. "That means I'm famous!" "No Naruto! They're probably talking about something else...hopefully..." Without another word, the two walked in the room with the door shutting behind them.

Naruto stared around the room, amazed. There seemed to be people everywhere! Bunches and bunches! People sat in their chairs in rows. One person stood in front of them all, apparently the speaker or leader of some sort. Everyones' eyes looked amazed and excited at the young ninjas. The people stayed quiet, but after awhile, started screaming and jumping everywhere. Naruto and the others had to hold their ears down to keep from getting ear damage.

The leader spoke up. "People of fanfiction! I guess that we have some special visitors today! Please welcome the ninjas!" It seemed like the leader was too lost for words. It looked as if he was ready to faint. Everyone started applauding, motioning the ninjas to take their seats at a row of chairs at a long table across from the people. The (VERY SCARED AND AFRAID) ninjas did as they were told.

Once again, the leader spoke up. "Fans! You may now begin your special interview!" Everyone's hands shot up in the air. Just when it seemed like the ninjas were about to speak up, Naruto finally lost it. He stood up. "HOW IN KONOHA COULD YOU ALL KNOW US? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? WHAT IS GOING ON???" Before he could continue, Sakura sat him back down, motioning him to shut up before he gets them all in trouble for being somewhere they shouldn't be at in the first place.

"Sorry! How rude of me! My name is Harry (random name), the leader of your fan club, Naruto! Um, sir!"

"Fan club?"

"Yes! You have here a load of people that are interested in you and your friends! May we have permission to interview you? You're just all SO COOL! It would mean the world to us! PLEASE???"

The people in the audience started chanting 'please naruto!'. He sighed. Still not knowing much of what was going on, he accepted. Everyone started cheering before once again throwing their hands up in the air, hoping to get picked. It seemed as if the hands never ended. The ninjas couldn't belive their eyes. They never knew that they were famous! Naruto looked around at all the people. "Ok then! Who's first?" Everyone started screaming. He chuckled. Naruto loved teasing people. "Fine! I pick...-"

**Yes, yes, I know already! It was a little rushed but I'm not good at explaining things like this! Like I said at the top, I just thought of this idea. So I would like it if everyone that read this story would review a name and their question! It can be anything to any of the 12 ninjas: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Tenten, and Neji! Ok, then! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I CAN'T CONTINUE THE STORY WITHOUT THEM! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU ALL ROCK!!! XD**


End file.
